The Locker Room
by shokomics
Summary: A look into the mind of Jake during his more 'intimate' moment with Sherry in the locker room.


Sherry was waiting in what appeared to be the locker room of this giant facility. She couldn't really believe such a thing existed without being noticed but... It IS China; it's either go big or go home around here. She put her arms to her side, the cold air getting to her in this stupid gown.

'_I swear, never setting foot in a hospital after this.._' She sighed to herself as Jake launched down from a hole in the wall she hadn't noticed. She dropped her arms to her side and smiled excitedly. "Jake!"

Jake turned around, not expecting anyone, let alone Sherry to have been right where he was. He was about to greet her when he noticed how… "flattering" her gown was. He looked away, trying his best to keep the red from his face as he cleared his throat. "Sherry.." Was all he muttered as she looked down and covered herself, walking in front of the only open locker door.

She turned and saw that her clothes were there and started to try and get changed. Jake followed her lead and started to see if there were any others open.

"Where are we?" She had asked as he found one open. "China." He answered bluntly, she wasn't amused and asked more specifically but he had stopped listening as he noticed her without her gown, which didn't leave a lot to the imagination to begin with.

He put his hand against her open door, forcing her to step away, covering herself quickly. "Jake what are you-?!" She couldn't finish her question as he pinned her against the wall, looking down at her and maintaining eye contact. The blush on her face was evident, she didn't even bother hiding it as she began to shiver uncontrollably, and not from the cold.

"Jake..?" She asked in almost a whisper as he didn't seem to move. He wasn't the best with words, he knew that, and he was sure that's what she would want more so than what he was about to do, but damn if she wasn't worth the effort. He closed the distance between then just as she spoke his name again, pressing his lips to hers, his lips rough against her soft ones.

She was caught off guard by the suddenness, but it was a nice surprise. She couldn't deny certain romantic thoughts may have surfaced while she was with him, but she had tried to convince herself it was just too many novels or romance movies. What she was feeling now with him.. Her mind went numb, her body was trembling under his touch and she didn't know if she wanted it to stop. That was promptly answered as she felt her arms move around his neck to both of their surprise.

His hands slid down to her waist, hesitant as this wasn't exactly something he had practiced. Sure, a good fuck every once in a while, but it was more than that with her, and for the first time in his adult life found himself unable to make things up as he goes. He couldn't tell if he was gripping her to hard or to soft and started to just feel awkward until she pulled him in closer.

It was new for her too, to experience something like this with someone she honestly didn't know very well. Granted there had been only one other time but it was nothing compared to what she felt for Jake. It was barely anything on its own but still.. She could feel him fumbling and didn't want it to end. Her mind was saying it should, that they had a mission but after everything, after six months of fear and loneliness, she wanted this, Jake more than anything, probably even did before all of this but she wasn't sure. All she knew now was this one time she'd do something for herself, regardless of the consequences.

She was lifted off her feet as his arms came around her, losing himself for a moment, removing any fear from him as he held her against the wall, their tongues battling for dominance as she lifted her legs around his waist, hooking them together and pressing her body against his. Both of them just now realized that Sherry was in fact naked; Jake's thin pants were a clear indication of both of their excitement as Sherry broke the kiss, a blush heavily hued her cheeks as Jake looked back at her, his own cheeks flushed. Without a word she was lifted from the wall, a blast of cold hitting her as she was laid down on the thin bench in the middle of the room.

Sherry nodded to him as he slowly slid himself from his pants, finally taking an eyeful of the woman he had in his arms. It's amazing how not to long ago he thought of her as the annoying girl following some 'hero'. He rested himself in between her legs, bringing her a wave of pleasure in the form of a shudder. He slid his full length against her entrance, feeling her wetness lube him up as he slid himself inside her in one fell swoop. She was about to scream but it wouldn't move from her throat, whether from the pleasure or from her realization that they couldn't risk to much noise. He waited for a moment and started to move slowly at first, getting used to how tight she was and allowing her to get used to his size.

After what seemed like pleasure filled hours, he began to move quickly, his heritage showing as his strokes in and out of her were powerful and quick, earning muffled moans as she pulled him down to kiss her, attempting to silence herself. Her hips began thrusting back against him, her walls contracting against him as he pulled her up slightly for a better angle, mostly to keep his mouth to hers, but also achieving a different goal and hitting her g-spot, a cry of pleasure nearly bursting from the kiss the first time he hit it. Hearing that one sound emit from her, he knew he needed to hear it again, and thrust again into her, this time stopping to see if he hit it, and he did.

Taking this with a smirk he began to thrust into her again, noticing now the wet spot that formed under them against the bench from Sherry, who pulled herself up against him to give him more access, determined not to let him have full control. She thrusted her hips against him and nearly screamed again, silencing herself as she kissed him again. He was reaching his limit, and knew she had to be almost out of energy at this point as she nearly cried out again.

He pinned her against the wall again, taking one hand in his and pinning it above her head, smirking before kissing her again. She for whatever reason couldn't help but smile back as she returned the kiss, both of their releases hitting at the same time. Both were nearly choking on the pleasure and each other as he continued to pump himself deep within her. After what seemed like ages, he finally slowed himself, panting against her skin as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jake…" She mumbled as he didn't catch what she said after that, listening as she repeated herself. "I know we're in China but where?" She asked as he shook his head, reality snapping back as he reached for his clothes. "Why does it matter?" He asked as his thoughts slid away from him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short little Drabble I know, but I thought this when I saw her so… Why wouldn't Jake, right?

Anywho, first story~ Rate, review, eat an apple, I don't care as long as you enjoy it.

Special shout out to the lovely Runaway Bandit for proof reading this for me~ Please check her out, fill my quota today… Please? I don't like the whip… ; ;


End file.
